


Red

by MireiPri



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Disturbing Themes, Don't read if not comfortable, I cried writing this, M/M, Suicide, This is really sad, Yokai AU, no happy ending, tetsuhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MireiPri/pseuds/MireiPri
Summary: Tetora didn't mean for this to happen, he really didn't...





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> If you are uncomfortable with any of the tags, the please do not read this. 
> 
> My friend and I were doing a Tetsuhina yokai AU, and I was wondering what would happen if everything took a bad turn..
> 
> im sorry i cried writign this
> 
> Basically, Tetora is an exorcist and Hinata is a yokai and the two of them fall in love. However, Tetora's father is one of the most well known exorcist's, and once he found out about the two of them, he forced Tetsu to hurt Hinata.

Red.

That’s all he could see. A bright angry red. It was like blood. Pooling around his feet. He didn’t mean to do it; he really didn’t, but he couldn’t control it, could he?

The lifeless body in front of him, the blood staining his hand, all of this was because of him; because he was too scared, because he was a coward. 

He dropped to his knees, tears blurring his vision. Clenching and unclenching his hand in confusion, why had he done it..? Why did he have to have such a sorry excuse of a father? Why did he kill the person he loved? 

Tetora shakily crawled over to the body of his lover. He brushed his hand through Hinata’s orange locks, his tears falling and landing on Hinata’s face. His hands stopped at the ears sticking out of Hinata’s head, a reminder that Hinata wasn’t completely human, a reminder that the two of them would never be accepted together.

He extended his hand to Hinata’s face, brushing his cheek. The peaceful expression on Hinata’s face made his heart hurt, Tetora knew that he was hiding his true pain, the peaceful expression just a mask to keep Tetora from worrying. 

He slowly reached towards Hinata’s pale hand and squeezed it, letting his last drop of hope disappear when he knew Hinata wasn’t going to squeeze back. His eyes landed on the gold band placed on Hinata’s index finger; a promise ring, that the two of them would always be together. Tetora let out a pained laugh, that turned into a scream. 

Tetora brought Hinata’s head up to his chest, feeling blood trickling from his neck. 

If only Tetora wasn’t an exorcist, if only Hinata had never met him, he would have never been dead. Tetora picked his staff up from behind him; the very staff that his father had forced him to use, and placed it in Hinata’s hands. He took off his coat and gently placed it on Hinata, as if it was a blanket. 

“Goodbye, Hinata-kun. Hopefully we’ll see each other soon.”

Tetora got up and shakily walked over to the edge of the cliff they were on and looked down. 

After all,

If Hinata-kun wasn’t there, what was the point in living?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Hinata weakly opened his eyes, feeling immense pain in his back and neck. He felt dried blood clumped in his hair. He slowly looked down and saw an object in his hands, Tetora’s staff, Tetora’s jacket laying on him. He frantically got on his knees and looked around until his eyes found Tetora’s cloak laying on a rock near the edge of the cliff.
> 
> A high pitched scream could be heard all the way from the village.
> 
> im sorry


End file.
